


There's a Star for Me and You

by ejahdii



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Battle of Endor, Established Relationship, M/M, Short & Sweet, Slow Dancing, Songfic, Tatooine (Jeremy Messersmith), here you go, kalluzeb - Freeform, soft, you want tooth rotting fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ejahdii/pseuds/ejahdii
Summary: Spinning 'round, fallin' for one another...
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	There's a Star for Me and You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, they belong to the wonderful Star Wars universe
> 
> Thanks to anyone who encouraged me in the last fic I posted. I was excited to post this one! Once again, there was no beta reader, I hope it's alright :)
> 
> This was inspired by the song "Tatooine" by Jeremy Messersmith. I heard it and knew it would be impossible not to write a Kalluzeb fic based on it. I strongly recommend listening to it either before reading or while reading. Honestly, even if you don’t read the fic, please listen to the song, it’s quite lovely. Here's the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M_3xbcJBUxY

The initial light of the explosion was blinding, and it was the most beautiful thing Kallus had ever seen. 

His brain conjured up every memory of fireworks it had stored away, yet none could compare to the scene before him. White streaks shot out at every angle from the core of the blast, and the whole of it was surrounded by a puff of light gray. There were flecks of fiery gold and orange flitting throughout the explosion, which contrasted nicely with the bright blue sky around it. It looked like a tiny galaxy, suddenly expanding outwards, only to collapse back in on itself. Still, he’d been to plenty of fireworks shows that were more impressive in the sheer amount of color, the shape, or the size. Kallus wasn’t sure it was the explosion itself that took his breath away, but instead what the explosion meant.

It meant the second Death Star was gone, along with all the imperials on it. It meant their plan had worked. It meant they’d finally made the decisive victory they’d needed so badly. After what felt like forever, it was over. He didn’t know how he felt so certain that the worst of it was behind them. He just knew. Kallus knew exactly what the explosion meant, so it was no wonder the sight of it filled him with a joy so pure he wasn’t quite sure what to do with himself. 

He floundered around for a second before his thoughts kicked in again.

 _Zeb!_ his brain reminded him. _Where’s Zeb?_

Kallus looked around, doing well to keep himself from freaking out over nothing. The rest of the rebels near him, as well as those bear-cub-looking people-- _Ewoks?_ his brain supplied unnecessarily--seemed to be just as amazed by the debris in the sky as he was. They all stared upward in awe. But no Zeb. 

Maybe a little freaking out wasn’t out of the question.

“Zeb?” he called, in the direction he thought he’d last seen his boyfriend. 

He was already walking that way, but he picked up his pace until it was more of a jog. _He’s fine, I just saw him, yeah, he’s fine,_ his mind rambled, _but what if--?_

“Kal!” yelled a gruff voice from somewhere to his left.

The former Fulcrum agent spun towards the familiar sound in relief. There was the lasat, sprinting at him with the goofiest grin he’d ever seen plastered on his face. Kallus felt his own face break into a smile at the sight. He barely had enough time to say “There you are!” before he was enveloped in a bone-crushing hug. He smiled into Zeb’s neck, allowing himself to breathe in the familiar scent. He half-wished he could stay there forever. At the same time, he was vaguely aware that his lungs were unable to function properly, so he squirmed free of the steel trap Zeb called a hug. 

“Sorry. You know I love you, but I do need to breathe,” he laughed. 

“Ahah, yeah, sorry ‘bout that,” Zeb said, scratching the back of his head. He only looked sheepish for a moment, however, before he remembered himself. “Ok but did ya see that? Did ya _see_ it? Wasn’t it the best thing ever? Kal, _it’s gone!_ ” he babbled rapidly, mimicking the explosion with his hands. Kallus could hear the excitement in his voice and felt exactly the same. 

“I know!” he said, grinning. 

“We did it!”

“I told you we would.”

“Did not.”

“I absolutely did--”

“--not!” Zeb interrupted. “Don’t lie t’ me. _I_ told _you_ so, not the other way around. Lemme have my moment of triumph, druk-head.” 

“Nope. Sorry to burst your bubble, but I never doubted us for a second, laserbrain.”

Kallus’ eyes glinted, and he could tell Zeb wanted to retort, but before the lasat could come back with another smart response, Kallus reached up and pulled him in, pressing a kiss to his lips.

Zeb was effectively shut up. 

\---

Kallus hadn’t thought it possible, but every moment from then on had gotten better. There was music and dancing in the Ewok village, fireside storytelling, feasting, laughter, drinking--the whole lot of it. Actual fireworks, too, although nothing fantastic enough to beat the blast of the second death star, not by a long shot. 

It was a little later now. Perhaps a lot later; Kallus couldn’t be sure of the time. All he knew was that the majority of partygoers had left a while ago. Either everyone had gotten tired early, or the nights on this moon were uncommonly long. He didn’t care what the reason was, so long as he could stay out here with Zeb, staring at the stars with the soft glow of the village illuminating their backs. They were sitting on one of the Ewok-made platforms above said village. They’d enjoyed themselves with the rest of the rebels at first, but escaping up here, to the cool air and clear sky, just the two of them...well, it was a welcome change of pace. 

A lilting melody wove its way through the leaves, slowly but surely making its way up to them. Music had been playing all night, although most of it Kallus had never heard before. This was different. He vaguely recognized it, as if he had heard it once when he was much younger. He was sure he’d never given it a passing thought since, but he wondered why. It seemed like a lovely song. It was lighthearted and sweet, like a friendly smile or a fond memory. _The Empire would definitely disapprove,_ his mind supplied. He frowned slightly at the thought. How he had not seen through the Imps sooner, he had no idea. _Thank the Ashla for Zeb,_ he thought. 

Someone below must have turned up the volume, because now he could pick out the lyrics:

**_...There’s room up there for second chances..._ **

Kallus’ eyes widened--the song must have read his mind. _This is my second chance,_ he thought. He looked over at his boyfriend, who was still staring at the stars, and smiled. _Zeb is my second chance._

**_...Singles are fine, but doubles are fantastic..._ **

Kallus couldn’t agree more, his heart swelling as he gazed at his partner. 

**_...I’d like to think there’s a star for me and you_ **

**_Spinnin’ round, fallin’ for one another..._ **

Suddenly there was only one thing in the universe he wanted to do. 

“Garazeb,” he said, standing up. He reached down and tugged at Zeb’s hands. “Dance with me.”

Zeb’s slightly confused expression quickly turned into a grin. 

“Gladly, ni shan Sasha.”

Kallus felt a blush stain his cheeks and ears. It didn’t matter how many times he heard it, he would never tire of hearing Zeb speak in his native tongue. Especially when he was saying things like that. _“My love.”_ Directed at him. He was still baffled by how he managed to get this lucky. _Me,_ he thought, _the ex-Imperial, the--_

Zeb put his arms around the other man’s waist, pulling him close. 

“Get outta yer head, Kal,” he said, smiling softly. Kallus chuckled and rested his hands on the lasat’s shoulders. They began to sway gently, Zeb spinning his partner around as the lyrics started up again.

**_...Twin suns of Tatooine_ **

**_taught me everything I know…_ **

Kallus pictured himself and Zeb as those two stars, orbiting each other--two celestial bodies locked in a brilliant dance until the end of eternity. They’d keep in time with the symphony that was the universe, and it would be beautiful. _Not such a bad fate,_ he thought, _No wonder this singer saw the romance of it._

**_...Solos are fine but duets are romantic_ **

**_A pair is grand, but a trio’d be disastrous_ **

**_I’d like to think that there’s a star for me and you,_ **

**_Spinning ‘round, fallin’ for one another..._ **

  
  


The song tapered off into the crisp night air until there was nothing left. Well, nothing except Zeb, who was still humming the tune. For a person whose voice is particularly gruff, Zeb’s humming didn’t sound half bad. They continued to rock back and forth slightly. He’d be content to stay there forever, swaying in the treetops with the love of his life, surrounded by the warm glow of the Ewok village and the distant laughter of the few rebels who still happened to be awake. For once, they could all simply _exist_ , without fear. If this was what peacetime had to offer, he was kriffing proud to have fought for it. 

Amidst this serenity, the last thing he expected to hear was a whispered, “Karabast!”

“What? What’s wrong?” Kallus spluttered, confused. He pulled away from Zeb’s chest only to see that his boyfriend was smiling, eyes wide, like he’d just realized something. 

“Nothin’s wrong! Why would somethin’ be wrong?” 

The former-agent’s confusion escalated. “What do you mean, ‘why would something be wrong?’?” Kallus waited for a response, but when all he got a confused stare, he continued. “I thought ‘karabast!’ was your ‘oh no’ word.”

“I mean...‘s not _always_ bad,” Zeb said. He looked around like he was trying to figure out what to say next. “Ok, I guess it’s been bad most of the time...but, no, right now it means ‘I think I just had a pretty great idea.’”

Kallus shook his head, smiling. “Of course it does. Thanks for the reminder that your favorite word has no actual definition.”

“Anytime.” Zeb winked, at which Kallus rolled his eyes.

“So what’s this idea of yours?”

“I want to take you somewhere.”

The human’s curiosity was piqued. “Where?” Zeb opened his mouth as if to reveal whatever destination he had in mind--then, with a gleam in his eye, appeared to change his mind.

“It’s a surprise.” He smirked.

Kallus shook his head. “Unfair! How can I agree to go somewhere if I don’t know where we’re going?”

“‘Guess you’ll just hafta trust me.”

Kallus did his best to look skeptical, but he was 90% sure his excitement bled through. Zeb, being a gentleman, ignored this and continued his efforts of persuasion.

“It’ll be worth it, I promise. There’s nowhere else in the universe I’d rather take you.”

“Okay. Okay, I trust you. Let’s go.”

Zeb grinned. Kallus was sure that even if he didn’t want to go, he would’ve said yes just to see that smile. But--of course--he _did_ want to go. He didn’t need to know where they were going; or why, for that matter. Wherever they ended up, they’d be there together, and that would be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep they're going to Lira San :D
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Any feedback is welcome  
> (^ヮ^)


End file.
